


Без рук

by Fran



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ямагока, <i> ключ: свобода</i> для тау кита</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без рук

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tau_kita77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** мат, сомнительное согласие, вольное обращение с матчастью. Ури девочка

Хаято вынырнул из обморочной дурноты, цепляясь взглядом за тусклую лампочку. Длинный грязный провод раскачивался — наверху грузно топтались, из щелей между плохо пригнанных досок сыпалась пыль, какая-то труха, потом пролилась вода. Хаято встрепенулся и вытянул шею, ловя тощие струйки. На третьем судорожном глотке вода стала густой, тепло-соленой. В ноздри ударил тяжелый мясной дух. Хаято расширил зрачки — дряхлая древесина на глазах наливалась краснотой — и загремел цепью наручников, сдвигаясь от растущего пятна подальше. Давясь сухими спазмами, уронил подбородок на грудь. Блевать давно было нечем. Он сплюнул кислую слюну, вяло поднял голову, вслушиваясь. Сосредоточенное сопение и возня наверху усиливались, потом все оборвалось коротким воплем и стихло. Тишину разбивал только ровный, унылый шелест дождя. Хаято застыл с запрокинутым лицом, с искривленными страхом губами, как в молитве.

— Гокудера? Гокудера!

— Да здесь я, тупой ты придурок, — он задрожал от облегчения. Сглотнув, выкрикнул: — Я здесь! Внизу!

Получился невнятный сип, но его услышали: шипованные подошвы знакомо-легко пересчитали ступени, на миг вернулась тишина, а затем с оглушающим грохотом рухнула вынесенная дверь. Следом ввалился Ямамото, едва не пропахав носом пол — между его кроссовками огненным вихрем проскочила Ури и взлетела, истошно вопя, Хаято на шею. 

— Гокудера… Гокудера, — Ямамото счастливо засмеялся. 

— Да блядь… У-убери эту суку нахрен! 

Ямамото осторожно отцепил Ури от встрепанных волос и чмокнул ее в сердитую мордочку. 

— Это она меня привела сюда, Гокудера, представляешь? 

— Охренеть, — Хаято брезгливо терся щекой о плечо. Ямамото отпустил кошку и отвел слипшиеся сосульками пряди с лица, заправил за ухо. Потрогал, болезненно морщась, ссадину под глазом. От теплых мозолистых пальцев пахнуло озоном.

— Как ты? Гокудера?

— Охуенно… — Хаято набрал воздуха и забрызгал слюной, раскачиваясь: — Чего ты ждешь, тупица, специального приглашения? У меня сейчас руки оторвутся!

Ури уселась у болтавшихся ног хозяина и принялась умываться. Ямамото смотрел на нее, сияя улыбкой. С опущенной катаны капала кровь, пачкая белоснежную кроссовку.

Трясясь от злости, Хаято попытался его лягнуть и зашелся кашлем. 

Прислонив оружие к стене, Ямамото отстегнул с пояса бриджей бутылочку с водой, свинтил крышку. Хаято неловко присосался к горлышку и глотал, не чувствуя вкуса. Минералка проливалась на грудь, оседала в желудке, не смывая кислой горечи во рту.

— В-все… Хорош, говорю! — Хаято дернулся, и тычущееся в подбородок горлышко исчезло. Ямамото допил остатки и поставил бутылку на пол.

Хаято облизывал губы, пялясь во все глаза. Растревоженные вздернутые руки ломило с утроенной силой, но теперь стало не до них. Родное, изученное до последней черточки лицо Ямамото казалось маской, которую натянул незнакомец. 

— Ямамото, я в порядке, сечешь? — Хаято заговорил торопливо и ласково, но голос истерически сорвался, дав петуха. — Они нихрена мне не сделали. Даже не сломали ничего, пара синяков, подумаешь! Руби цепь, и валим отсюда, ага? 

— Ага, — ответил Ямамото, продолжая улыбаться. Губами, не глазами. Глаза смотрели перевернуто — в себя, и безмятежная их глубина гипнотизировала и привычно утягивала, как в болото. 

Хаято помолчал и неуверенно окликнул:

— Ямамото?

Ямамото развернул бейсболку козырьком назад, щекотно потерся щекой о подмышку, лукаво заглядывая в лицо. Хаято изумленно заорал, заикаясь от злости:

— Сдурел? Нашел, блядь, время, долбоеб! 

Ямамото куснул его за нижнюю губу и запустил пальцы в волосы, жестко просовывая в рот язык. Хаято разъяренно мычал, но без толку — Ямамото медленно закрыл глаза, целиком отдаваясь процессу. 

Целовался он здорово, вообще-то, как делал все — играл, дрался, дружил. Берясь за что-то всерьез, Ямамото терял связь с окружающим миром, живя сиюминутным настоящим. Убедившись в этом однажды, Хаято отворачивался каждый раз, когда они отдрачивали друг другу, не позволяя тупому придурку лизаться. Тот продолжал лезть с завидным упорством, за что получал в зубы, со смехом перехватывал руки, заверяя, что больше не будет. И снова пытался поцеловать при следующем удобном случае, которого Хаято избегал, тайком ждал и бесился, сам не зная, кого ненавидит больше, себя или Ямамото.

Этот случай был самым неподходящим и неудобным из всех возможных, но Ямамото явно решил воспользоваться им на полную катушку. Наверное, это могло показаться смешным, если бы не пугало до усрачки. 

— Гокудера, — Ямамото медленно лизнул ссадину, обжигая рваным дыханием содранную кожу. — Гокудера.

Хаято возмущенно открыл рот, и Ямамото опять припал к губам, мягко всосал язык. Ладони, ласкавшие затылок, исчезли, одна за другой стукнули о бетонный пол сброшенные кроссовки, зашуршала ветровка. Ямамото раздевался, не прекращая измываться над его ртом, отключая одно за другим чувства — зрение, слух, обоняние. Хаято давился чужим дыханием и вкусом, сопя и задыхаясь, пока в измочаленный рот не хлынул ледяной подвальный воздух. 

Он сфокусировал плывущий взгляд, пытаясь отдышаться. Ямамото снимал мокрую спортивную майку — сначала сдернул ворот, захватывая ткань на спине, потом стянул рукава. Отбросил ее к бриджам и бейсболке. Ури потрогала лапой грязно-белую кучку и мяукнула — сверху отозвались коротким лаем. 

— Джиро, — пояснил Ямамото. — Стережет тех, кто на тебя напал.

— Это я на них напал, — машинально возразил Хаято и добавил, запинаясь: — Ты их… Ты…

— Я нашел твою одежду, — невпопад ответил Ямамото. — Там, наверху. 

Хаято молчал, бестолково шаря глазами по влажной шее, загорелым дочерна плечам. Ямамото приподнял двумя пальцами его подбородок, перехватил растерянный взгляд: 

— Я не хотел. Не собирался… Но пока бежал сюда, видел, как хороню тебя, Гокудера, — он вдруг опустился на колени, обнял заледеневшие лодыжки. Неуклюже растирая горячими ладонями кожу, глухо договорил: — Я видел твое мертвое лицо. 

— Сдурел? — Хаято закатил глаза, хотя внутри все взвыло от ужаса. — Это была случайность, обычное дело, придурок! Я выследил этих мудаков — сам, между прочим. Двоих бы погасил сразу, но тут… — поперхнувшись, Хаято испуганно втянул живот и вытаращился вниз.

Ямамото не шелохнулся, не делал ничего, просто продолжал держать его член во рту. Ствол медленными толчками наливался кровью, округляя плотно обнимающие губы. Хаято хрипло дышал, потеряв дар речи.

Ямамото зажмурился и тяжело сглотнул.

Хаято запрокинул затылок, напряженные ноги вытянулись в струнку, цепляя стертыми до мяса пальцами пол. Ямамото наполовину выпустил член и снова вобрал, сдвигая губами чувствительную кожицу, впуская ствол глубже. Головка плавно скользила, прижатая языком к нёбу, пока не уткнулась в мягкую, трепещуще-нежную стенку горла. Цепь наручников со скрежетом проехалась по трубе, Хаято качнулся назад, ошеломленно всхлипывая и моргая. Слезы обжигающими дорожками сползали к распухшим, соленым губам, искажая поднятое к нему лицо оплывающей пеленой. 

— Не надо, — прохрипел Хаято. — Пожалуйста. Хва… атит.

Пососав еще немного и легко прикусив напоследок, Ямамото выпустил головку с чмокнувшим звуком, облизнулся и сел на пятки, упираясь в пол левой ладонью. Бесстыдно раздвинув колени, положил пальцы на свой возбужденный член, сжал под уздечкой. Крохотная щель судорожно сокращалась, выталкивая одну за другой прозрачные капельки смазки. Хаято вздрогнул от выступивших на согретой спине мурашек, его собственный начисто отмытый слюной, болезненно-твердый член дернулся, обронив набухшую каплю — Ямамото ловко поймал ее кончиком языка и коротко засмеялся.

— Видел бы ты себя сейчас, — слегка задыхаясь, промурлыкал он с мечтательной улыбкой, орудуя кулаком размеренно, механически отстраненно. Его рука ни на секунду не сбилась с ритма, и скупые четкие движения красивой крупной, странно-изящной кисти завораживали, как включенный метроном. Хаято следил за мастурбирующими пальцами, машинально отсчитывая темп — аллегро, сто двадцать четвертей в минуту — пока те не замерли. Отпустив тяжело качнувшийся член, Ямамото гибко поднялся на ноги, приблизил лицо, горячо обдавая губы сбитым дыханием.

— Ты что творишь, псих, — севшим голосом выдавил Хаято, глядя в восторженно устремленные на него глаза. — Что, мать твою, с тобой такое?

Ямамото потерся носом о щеку, как щенок, шумно принюхался. И вдруг сграбастал обеими руками, притискивая к себе: Хаято взбрыкнул, метясь коленом в пах, и задохнулся от захлестнувшей боли в вывернутых плечах — запредельной, непереносимой настолько, что сознание на миг померкло. Ямамото перехватил сведенное судорогой бедро, задрал вторую ногу, заводя себе за спину. В легкие ворвался воздух, Хаято застонал, потом заорал, подвывая, с трудом упираясь скрещенными лодыжками ему в поясницу. Подтянулся выше, мелко дрожа всем телом. Избавленные от нагрузки плечи тряслись, как у припадочного, облегчение пополам с мучительной резью огненными струйками потекло от подмышек вниз, к выпиравшим ребрам, судорожно дергавшемуся животу. Хаято терпел, стискивая зубы и заторможенно смаргивая слезы. Ямамото не двигался, удерживая его надежно — не хуже наручников гребаных сатанистов, или кем там они были.

— Эти парни… — промычал Хаято. 

— Не из мафии, — спокойно сказал Ямамото. — Просто хотели получить за тебя выкуп.

Хаято помолчал, переваривая информацию.

— С чего ты это взял, тупица.

Если честно, сам он сперва решил, что это люди из специального правительственного агентства, регулирующего деятельность инопланетян на Земле, но признаваться в этом было стыдно. Проследив за двумя подозрительными, одетыми в одинаковые черные костюмы типами до самого заброшенного завода на окраине города, он почуял неладное и едва успел запалить фитили, когда его вырубили ударом по затылку. Ни о каком Десятом и Вонголе “люди в черном” слыхом не слыхивали, зато оказались теми еще извращенцами, раздев его догола и подвесив в подвале на ржавой трубе, словно жертву из ужастика про серийного маньяка.

Ямамото улыбнулся — Хаято почувствовал движение теплых губ на шее и поднял голову, шмыгая забитым носом.

— У них был ноутбук с письмом твоему отцу. И фотографиями, сделали, когда ты был в отключке, похоже. Сохраню на память, — Ямамото выразительно подвигал бровями.

Кажется, прежний придурок возвращался. Хаято хмыкнул и нахмурился:

— Мое оружие? Кольца?

— Здесь, — Ямамото кивнул на свои шмотки. Ури высунулась из капюшона ветровки и протяжно зевнула, выгибая язык. 

— Значит, пока я тут подыхал, ты корчил из себя лейтенанта Коломбо? 

— Кого?

— Никого, — проворчал Хаято, снова опуская голову ему на плечо. На ругань не было сил. Усталые мышцы наполнялись блаженным теплом, зудящая боль успокоилась, стала знакомой, почти приятной.

— Они тебя какой-то дрянью накачали, — прошептал Ямамото. — Гокудера. Они тебя…

Хаято лениво приоткрыл один глаз.

— Да в порядке я, сказал же. 

Спать хотелось страшно. Он нервно зевнул и тряхнул головой, раздраженно отдувая волосы с лица. 

Взгляд Ямамото неуловимо изменился — словно рябь пробежала по стоячей воде, и снова стал неподвижным. 

— Обещай мне, Гокудера. Что больше не будешь… один, нигде. Без меня.

— Не буду, — послушно соврал Хаято. — Я теперь без тебя никуда, обещаю. Сними меня уже отсюда. Ямамото?

Ямамото смотрел в глаза и одновременно в себя, как долбаный аутист. Хаято ждал, пока нервы не выдержали, и уткнулся лбом в его лоб, шепча ругательства, трясясь от бессильной злости, отчаяния и страха. Ямамото чуть повернул голову, раздвигая его дрожащие губы языком. 

Поцелуй напоминал танец, тягучий и ритмичный, как танго, которое — он откуда-то помнил — когда-то придумали моряки, чтобы не сойти с ума без женщин и не перерезать друг друга в пьяной драке. Хаято покорно позволял целовать себя, терпя выматывающую неподвижность, сколько мог, потом дернулся вверх, но соскользнул обратно. Обнимая спину Ямамото ногами крепче, опять приподнялся, стремясь удержать ток крови в занывших руках. Не отпуская его губы, Ямамото напряг бицепсы, помогая и одновременно принуждая двигаться, легонько покачивая вверх-вниз. Хаято терся твердеющим членом о крепкие мускулы его скользкого от пота живота, мгновенно заводясь от собственных задушенных стонов, немыслимой, гадкой, сладкой непристойности происходящего. От окатившего стыдного удовольствия внутри все сжималось и замирало. Задышав носом чаще, он вывернулся из целующих губ и подтянулся выше, рывком хватаясь за трубу одной, потом второй ладонью. 

Звякнули браслеты наручников, изрезанные под напульсниками запястья тупо взвыли, но Хаято почти не чувствовал боли, сосредоточенно глядя в бездонные, подернутые прозрачной дымкой глаза. Мокрые губы не слушались, он с трудом шевельнул ими, без слов отвечая согласием на немую мольбу — и запрокинул голову, заходясь безмолвным воплем.

Руки Ямамото окаменели, пальцы намертво впаялись в раздвинутые ягодицы. Хаято задышал поверхностно и часто, чувствуя, как внутри все протестует, отчаянно сопротивляется вторжению, и ждал, зная, что Ямамото ждет тоже. Когда волна удушающей паники схлынула, отпуская пережатое сердце, открыл глаза.

Ямамото сразу потянулся губами, собрал теплым языком потекшие слезы, медленно облизав левую, потом правую щеку.

— Щекотно, — выдохнул Хаято, стараясь не думать о том, что вот-вот обделается. 

— Руки. Заняты, — тяжело выговорил Ямамото. Его губы разъехались в виноватой улыбке, на нижней, треснувшей посередине, выступила капелька крови. Хаято высунул язык: промахнулся, уткнувшись в уголок смеющегося рта, и на выдохе, на одной повисшей внутри звенящей ноте ухнул вниз, насаживаясь до упора.

Ладони сорвались с трубы, Ямамото пошатнулся, выдохнул сквозь зубы скороговоркой:

— Я держу тебя.

— Я знаю, — ответил Хаято, когда смог говорить. 

Ресницы Ямамото намокли, под матово блестевшей кожей лба вздулись вены. Крупные капли пота стекали, теряясь в болезненно сведенных бровях.

Хаято сморгнул собственный пот, прислушался к боли. Острая, жгучая, как перец, она размывалась, слабея и тускнея, но не отпускала, держа в напряжении, словно заживающий ожог, который страшно потревожить. 

— Не могу больше, — вдруг сказал Ямамото. Хаято едва успел сделать коротенький вдох — Ямамото перехватил бедра, сцепив пальцы под ягодицами в замок, напряженно поджал губы, вздергивая Хаято вверх — и отпустил, жестко поддав навстречу снизу. Хаято вцепился зубами в подставленное плечо и замычал, его тут же потащили обратно вверх и опять вниз. “Прости, Гокудера, прости, не могу”, — надорвано шепнул Ямамото, и все продолжал повторять свое гребаное “прости” в такт подбрасывающим толчкам. 

Живот скрутило тошнотворной судорогой, но следом накатило тупое равнодушие, и стало окончательно все равно, кто и что делает с ним, Дымовой Бомбой Хаято Гокудерой, вторым человеком Вонголы. Когда вязко-омерзительное, туго распиравшее изнутри ощущение ослабло, он повернул безвольно подрагивающую голову, прижимаясь к искусанному, обслюнявленному плечу Ямамото другой щекой, — и похолодел, сталкиваясь с немигающим взглядом. Не удержавшись, прыснул и беззвучно заржал.

Отмерев, Ури вернулась к кроссовке Ямамото, принимаясь мусолить шнурок.

Хаято все смеялся, не сразу сообразив, что Ямамото перестал его трахать.

— Я в порядке, — задыхаясь от нового приступа, выговорил он.

— У тебя истерика, — неожиданно трезво сообщил Ямамото.

— Да что ты. 

Хаято хихикал и не мог остановиться, глядя в полные смятения глаза, пока Ямамото не переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Прости, — умоляюще повторил он.

— Сделай так еще раз, — отрывисто попросил Хаято, переведя дух.

— А?

Хаято досадливо мотнул головой, зажмурился и осторожно поерзал на пробу из стороны в сторону сам. Медленно, тягуче вильнул задом — и сразу поймал недавнее легко всколыхнувшееся томное, зудяще-приятное ощущение.

— Гоку… дера, — простонал Ямамото.

— Держись, — посоветовал Хаято и снова крутанул бедрами, и еще раз, и еще, наращивая темп. Разрозненные вспышки удовольствия сливались в одну, слепящую и глухую, как белый шум. Ямамото помогал себя трахать, вращая и подбрасывая его вихляющую задницу горячими скользкими ладонями, вталкиваясь коротко и ритмично, как недавно дрочил, постанывая и вскрикивая. Запах озона нарастал, становясь ярче, звонче, заглушая все прочие запахи и звуки — скрежет цепи, шумное сдвоенное дыхание, фырканье Ури, — пока в уши вдруг не ворвалась тишина. 

В первую секунду Хаято ничего не понял. Застыв в тягучем удовольствии, словно муха в меду, он наслаждался свежестью, которая бесшумным водопадом рухнула с потолка, омывая его запрокинутое лицо. А потом сердце вздрогнуло и остановилось.

Хаято опустил голову, тяжело разлепляя намокшие ресницы.

Глаза Ямамото медленно наполнялись изумлением. Льющееся голубое сияние густой прохладой текло по их лицам, струилось между губами, которые сами собой устремились друг к другу, сближаясь едва уловимо, как в замедленной съемке, как под водой. 

Растянутый до бесконечности, миг оборвался, как струна. Губы соприкоснулись, и Хаято сделал вдох, соскальзывая в затягивающий оргазм, словно в пропасть.

* * *

Черный дым вспух огромной шапкой, желто-красные языки пламени беззвучно взметнулись и опали, скрываясь в облаке пыли. Где-то вдалеке сработала сигнализация.

— Не отставай.

Ямамото догнал Гокудеру, придерживая сумку, пошел рядом, приноравливаясь к размашистому неширокому шагу.

Гокудера прикурил новую сигарету от старой, щелчком отбросил окурок и сунул руки в карманы. За спиной снова бабахнул взрыв, Гокудера медленно затянулся, удовлетворенно ухмыляясь на ходу.

Ямамото на всякий случай промолчал, уважительно подняв брови.

Когда показались первые строения, уже смеркалось. Гокудера остановился у чьего-то палисадника, придерживаясь за низкую ограду, сполз на пожухлую траву. Ямамото сел рядом, вытянул ноги.

Осторожно покосился на Гокудеру — капюшон надвинут до самого носа, волосы свисают грязными прядями. Изжеванная сигарета прилипла к нижней губе. Острый подбородок дрожит — или ему кажется?

Ямамото кашлянул.

— Гокудера. Пойдем ко мне, хочешь? Тут недалеко уже.

Гокудера сплюнул.

— Страшно было? Убивать? — спросил он, помолчав.

Ямамото повернулся к нему всем корпусом.

— Нет… Не помню.

— Ясно.

Ямамото привалился к забору, заложив руки за голову, и закрыл глаза.

Страха и правда не было. Это было похоже на игрушку, в которую они втроем недавно резались у Тсуны. Ямамото толком не запомнил, сколько их было. Четверо? Или пятеро. Они даже не успели достать оружие. 

Он помнил — с Гокудерой стряслась беда. А вот что было дальше, не помнил совсем.

— Эй, — лба коснулись ледяные пальцы, Ямамото улыбнулся, уловив знакомый запах — гарь, сигаретный дым. Гокудера. 

Его сгребли за ворот майки, тряхнули.

— Ямамото? Да очнись же, черт… 

Ямамото открыл глаза, продолжая улыбаться.

— Что я пообещал, тоже не помнишь?

— Кому? — удивился Ямамото. — Мне? 

Гокудера запустил пальцы себе в волосы, отвернулся, раскачиваясь взад-вперед.

Ямамото подтянулся, садясь ровно.

— Я вспомню… Потом. Хорошо? Гокудера?

— Хорошо. Хорошо… 

— Так как насчет пойти ко мне? Или… тебе к врачу надо, Гокудера?

— В жопу врачей, — Гокудера поднялся, цепляясь за штакетину. Ветровка Ямамото оказалась ему велика на пару размеров, и худые, наскоро перебинтованные запястья смешно торчали из подвернутых рукавов.

— Ну? Пойдем уже, я еле на ногах стою. 

Ямамото ухватился за протянутую руку, подхватил сумку.

Спустя пару кварталов и еще три сигареты Гокудера пробурчал:

— Надеюсь, твой старик нас накормит.

— Накормит, конечно. Я тебе у себя постелю, ага?

Гокудера промолчал, по обыкновению ускоряя шаг. 

Ямамото не отставал, с улыбкой щурясь на бледные звезды. Завтрашний день обещал быть солнечным и ясным.


End file.
